


I'm staying

by ela_art666



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ela_art666/pseuds/ela_art666
Summary: Ellie is out to get revenge and you are willing to risk it all to keep her safe.
Relationships: Ellie (The Last of Us)/Original Female Character(s), Ellie (The Last of Us)/Reader
Kudos: 24





	I'm staying

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post so pls don't hate uwu

"How long until we get there?" You asked,rubbing your knees as your legs were hurting from walking for hours.  
"A lot." Ellie replied,stopping and turning to look at you. "We can rest up if you want."   
You have been walking for 3 days now,taking a rest every few hours. You thought you could handle it but the exhaustion was getting to you. You were hungry,thirsty,your legs hurt and you haven't gotten much sleep due to your anxiety of being shot while vulnerable. Ellie promised to keep you safe and you trust her, you trust her with your life but-you just couldn't risk it.  
"Yeah that would be great." You reply,already throwing your backpack on the wet ground. Ellie walked over to you doing the same and then taking a seat next to you. She placed her hand on your shoulder and gently squeezed it,in an attempt to calm you.

"Hey...you okay?" You snorted. "Hah yeah I'm just...just really tired." You looked up towards her and you locked eyes. Her expression was that of affection but also sadness. She knew she was putting you in danger. She knew there was a chance you were going to get killed. And she wished you stayed in Jackson where Dina and Jessie could look after you and keep you company. But you wanted to come along. You insisted,knowing you were going to be broken without her,alone in a home where you go to bed without holding her. Without waking up next to her. Not knowing if she was just laying dead in a ditch somewhere,infected slowly eating away at her corpse.  
You shivered at the thought. "I'm just glad that we are together." You took her hand into yours and squeezed,slowly bringing her knuckles to your lips and kissing them lightly. She smiled back at the loving gesture as she pulled you towards her.   
You lips connected and suddently you didn't feel cold anymore. It's as if the warmth of her lips made the rain and wind go away. You pull back after a few seconds and bring her in for a hug. You stay like that for a while,enjoying the moment and warm embrace and not long after you catch yourself doozing off.

You groan as you lift yourself up into a sitting position. You swear under you breath as your back cracks,indicating that sleeping on hard ground wasn't really the best idea,but what else can you do? You look over to Ellie who is still sleeping. You begin to smile at her sleeping form but that smile soon dissapears as you see her expression frowning,sweat starting to form on her forehead as she quietly mumbles. You can see her hand gripping at the dirt below it and you extend a hand towards her as you see a tear slowly moving down her cheek. 

"Joel..." she mumbles and you feel your heart break. She was having a nightmare about him. Again. It happens every night but it still hurts you seeing her like this.  
"Please no...joel no..." The tears now staining both of her cheeks,you lightly grab onto her shoulders and shake in an effort to wake her.  
"Ellie baby you gotta wake up." She scrunches her nose but doesn't wake up. You shake her with a little more force. "Hey hey wake up-" You start as you see her eyes open,fixing on you instantly as her hand goes towards the knife in her pocket. "Hey hey!" You grab at the hand. "It's ok, it's just me ok?" You eyes lock and she sighs,her hand relaxing and now holding your palm in hers. 

"I'm sorry-" She lifts herself up and brings you into a hug. "I'm so so sorry." She starts sobbing into your shoulders as you hold her close,rubbing her back and whispering calming thoughts into her ear. You stay like that for what seems like hours, only the sound of rain and the quiet sobbing,paired with an occasional sniffle from Ellie. When she finally calms down and pulls away from you,you realise you were crying yourself. You wipe your now wet cheeks and hoist yourself up. You didn't want Ellie to see you like this,you needed to be strong. For her. For Joel.  
You grab at your backpack,checking it to make sure you still had everything and then taking your pistol out of it and placing it in your holster. Ellie does the same,but also takes out her blade and puts it in the opposite pocket.  
"You ready?" She asks. You weren't sure. You still felt tired and all you wanted to do was lay in a soft bed,while Ellie holds you close and kisses you neck,while telling you how much she loves you. But that wasn't right now. You wanted it right now and you promised yourself that it would happend once you got back. All you needed to do was stay alive.  
"Yeah" you sighed,smilling at her again,wishing she would undestand the meaning behind it. You were going to follow her to the end. Even if it meant dying.  
"Let's go."


End file.
